Madres Primerizas
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic subido originalmente para la semana Korrasami. Día 6-Madres Primerizas Cuando Korra y Asami deciden adoptar a una niña huerfana de 8 años, ambas veran que ser madres no es tan fácil como parece


**Madres Primerizas.**

Korra y Asami ya llevaban un año juntas, ahora Korra tenía 23 y Asami 24 años de edad, a veces se preguntaban cómo sería el futuro, si se casarían, si tendrían una familia, si aún seguirían juntas.

El Avatar quería tener una familia con Asami, y obvio casarse con la CEO, pero a veces pensaba que no merecía estar con ella, que Asami era una diosa y ella solo Korra, una simple chica que nació con el destino de ser el Avatar, pero fuera de eso no creía ser el tipo de persona que merecía estar con su amada CEO.

Un día ambas iban caminando por Ciudad Republica comprando una camita para el cachorro de Naga, un perrito que Korra encontró hace unos días en su viaje al polo sur y que Naga empezó a criar como suyo. La joven Sato y la sureña estaban encantadas con el pequeño Snoopy [1], pero un grito de una mujer llamó su atención.

"¡ME HAN ROBADO MI BOLSO!" Las 2 chicas corrieron en dirección a la mujer, quien estaba desesperada, pero al ver a las chicas se alegró, especial al ver a Korra "¡Avatar! Por favor, ayúdame. Una niña se robó mi bolsa, y fue corriendo en dirección a esa calle" La mujer señalaba lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, no una calle.

"No se preocupe, señora. Recuperaremos su bolso" Korra sonreía a la mujer, haciendo una seña a Asami y ambas corrieron en dirección al callejón, no veían nada, conforme avanzaron buscaban por todo el callejón, al llegar al final y no ver nada decidieron alejarse, pero entonces un látigo de agua atrapo el cabello de Korra y luego se volvió hielo en el piso.

"¡MALDIGO EL MOMENTO EN QUE DECIDI DEJARME CRECER EL CABELLO DE NUEVO!" Estiraba el Avatar su cabello, mientras Asami trataba de romper el hielo que lo sostenía, pero fue atacada por tentáculos de agua, por suerte la CEO era más rápida y logro esquivarlos, pero a la vez los tentáculos seguían atacándola.

Por su parte Korra continuaba tratando se librarse con su fuego control, y por fin lo logró "¡Libre soy! ¡Libre Soy! [2]" Pero otro látigo de agua volvió a congelar su cabello "¿Es en serio?" El avatar preguntaba mientras volvía a hacer su fuego control para derretir el hielo.

La CEO seguía luchando hasta que se hartó, sacó su guante eléctrico y con un toque electrifico el agua, el elemento cayó al piso y un grito se escuchó.

"¡Maldición! ¿Acaso quieren matarme?" Asami se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, y Korra por fin se liberaba y seguía a su novia. Detrás de un bote de basura se encontraba una niña que recordaba por su apariencia a Asami: cabello negro y largo, piel blanca, pero con ojos azules como los de Korra.

"¿Tú robaste el bolso de esa mujer?" Korra preguntaba acercándose a la niña.

"Sí, pero entenderían lo que es pasar hambre si no fueran el Avatar Korra y Asami Sato CEO de Industrias Futuro" La niña las miraba molesta.

"¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos?" Asami preguntaba sorprendida de lo rápido que la niña supo quiénes eran.

"Seré pobre pero no tonta, puedo leer como ustedes" La niña parecía enojada del hecho de que Asami hiciera esa pregunta.

"Entonces sabes que robar es malo" Korra regañaba a la niña, quien solo agachaba la cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero no tenía opción. Era eso o morir de hambre, creí que lo lograría, pero luego ustedes aparecieron y tuve que usar mi agua control para evitar que me atraparan" La joven estiraba el brazo para entregarle el bolso a Asami.

"¿Y tus padres?" La joven Avatar preguntaba curiosa, tal vez era necesario hablar con ellos sobre los actos de su hija.

"Yo soy huérfana, mis padres fallecieron durante el ataque de Kuvira" Evitaba llorar la pequeña, mientras Asami la veía con tristeza, ella también había quedado huérfana durante ese mismo suceso.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Korra se agachaba a la altura de la pequeña mientras le regalaba una amable sonrisa.

"Me llamo Mitsuki Yonuk"

"¿Yonuk? ¿Eres de alguna tribu agua?"

"Mi papá era de la tribu agua del norte y mi mamá era de Ciudad Republica"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntaba la sureña.

"8 años"

"Eres muy pequeña para vivir en las calles" Un pensamiento vino a Korra, no podía dejarla sola, ni enviarla a vivir a un orfanato, así que se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo, o eso pensaba ella "¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotras? Podríamos adoptarte y serías nuestra hija" Korra sonreía de forma diferente esta vez, Asami quedaba en shock por el comentario de su novia, mientras la niña parecía confundida.

"¿En serio? Eso sería genial" Parecía feliz la pequeña después de pensar en la propuesta del Avatar, para luego abrazarla de forma tierna.

"Espera, Korra ¿No crees que es precipitado? Digo ella tiene 8 años, podría ser nuestra hermana más que nuestra hija. Además tendríamos que hacer mucho papeleo, y…" La preocupada Asami era interrumpida por Korra.

"Sami, estoy segura que a pesar de todo podríamos ser buenas madres de esta pequeña, además la ayudaríamos a que dejara de robar para sobrevivir; el papeleo estoy segura que lo podremos arreglar. Además tú entiendes a Mitsuki ¿Cierto?" Comentaba Korra y con su mirada Asami entendió lo que su novia trataba de decirle.

"Está bien, tú ganas, hablare con mi abogado para que arregle lo que necesitamos" Asami sonaba resignada, más bien relajada, sabía que esta decisión era precipitada pero no se arrepentiría de ello.

"¿Escuchaste, Mitsuki? Ahora serás Mitsuki Sato" Korra abrazaba a la niña.

"Muchas gracias, señorita Sato" Mostraba una pequeña reverencia, que Asami regresaba.

"Pronto le podrás decir mamá y a mí también" Korra sonreía con un sonrojo en su rostro ante la idea de tener ahora a una pequeña que cuidar.

"No, a ti te diré Korra, eres un año más chica que la señorita Sato, aparte aunque seas el Avatar se ve que actúas como alguien de mi edad" Al decir esto la sonrisa de Korra se desvaneció y lágrimas de tristeza comenzaron caer de sus ojos.

"No digas eso" La joven Avatar decía esto mientras la pequeña sacaba la lengua para burlarse, Korra al ver esto comenzó a regresarle la acción y hacerle cosquillas que hacían que ambas comenzaran a reír, la joven CEO no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente no se arrepentiría de esto.

Las 3 comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la mujer de antes, quien al ver a Mitsuki puso una cara de molestia.

"Señora, aquí está su bolso. Mitsuki ¿Tienes algo que decirle a esta honorable mujer?" Korra regañaba a su ahora hija.

"Lo siento mucho, lamento las molestias que pude causarle. Le prometo que nunca volveré a robar" Hacia una reverencia a la mujer que miraba dudosa, pero las disculpas de la pequeña futura Sato sonaban tan sinceras que no pudo evitar tranquilizarse.

"Disculpa aceptada ¿Pero cómo me aseguras que no pasara de nuevo?"

"Señora, esta niña ahora está bajo jurisdicción del Avatar, le aseguro que la cuidare de que no cometa estos errores, yo tomare responsabilidad de cualquier error que cometa" El Avatar sonreía haciendo una reverencia junto a Mitsuki, y cuando la mujer no veía le guiñaba el ojo a la niña, quien suprimía una risa.

"Me alegra saber que toma con seriedad su trabajo, Avatar Korra. Muchas gracias por todo" Y entonces la mujer se alejó dejando atrás a la familia.

"¿Qué tal si llevamos a Mitsuki al departamento? Ahí puede ducharse, cambiarse y comer algo delicioso" Sugería la joven CEO de Industrias Futuro "Y aprovechare para llamar al abogado y que inicie toda la documentación necesaria para la adopción"

"Suena perfecto, y después podemos ir con Tenzin y los chicos para que conozcan a la nueva miembro de la familia" Korra sugería mirando a su novia con ternura.

Las 3 chicas caminaron en dirección a la casa que ahora ambas jóvenes compartían [3], y justo como prometieron bañaron a Mitsuki, que definitivamente bajo todo ese polvo y suciedad de la ciudad, era igual a Asami. Después la joven Avatar encontró ropa que Asami había traído de su mansión para donarla a la casa hogar que su compañía financiaba, la ropa le quedaba perfecta, era la misma que Asami usaba a su edad, por lo que cada vez más daba un enorme parecido a la joven Sato, excepto por el color de los ojos y alguno que otro pequeño detalle, pero en general era muy parecida a Asami. Luego Korra le preparó algo de comer, al comenzar la pequeña Mitsuki devoraba como si tuviera años sin comer, y menos algo tan delicioso.

"¿Te gusta?" Asami preguntaba con una sonrisa.

"Mucho, desde que mi mamá murió no comía algo tan sabroso"

"Te entiendo, igual conmigo, desde que mi mamá falleció no había comido algo tan bueno, hasta que probé la comida que prepara Korra" La pequeña miraba con tristeza a Asami, ambas habían sufrido algo parecido.

"¿Y tu papá?" Preguntaba curiosa la niña.

"Al igual que tus padres, mi papá falleció durante el ataque de Kuvira, todo para salvarme a mí y a la ciudad"

"Lo siento" Parecía apenada Mitsuki, pero Asami le daba una mirada que decía 'No te preocupes, no pasa nada'.

Al terminar de comer Korra comenzó a acomodar una bolsa grande donde metía una pequeña cama y juguetes; mientras Asami llamaba a su abogado sobre el asunto de su futura hija adoptiva.

"¿Para qué es eso?" Mitsuki no entendía que pasaba.

"Es verdad, no te he contado. Vas a conocer a mi mejor amiga no humana: Naga, mi perro-oso polar y a su pequeño, Snoopy. Los vas a amar"

"Genial, a mí siempre me han gustado los animales, mis papás nunca me dejaron tener uno, pero aquí entre nosotras, yo siempre iba a visitar el lago para ver a los patos-tortuga y jugar con ellos"

Korra y Mitsuki sonreían, por su parte Asami colgaba el teléfono, se acercaba muy seria a las 2 jóvenes que platicaban felices.

"Tengo una noticia que darles" Korra y Mitsuki parecían preocupadas por esto "Mi abogado me dijo que iniciaría los tramites de adopción, tomaran mucho tiempo, pero está seguro de que no habría problemas con eso. Por lo que me asegura que Mitsuki podrá vivir con nosotros oficialmente como Mitsuki Sato en unos días" Korra y la niña abrazaron a Asami, quien solo sonreía feliz "Vayámonos, el ferri hacia la isla parte en unos minuto. Llame a Tenzin, los chicos están en su casa, nos esperaran, les dije que teníamos una sorpresa para todos"

Unos minutos después las 3 llegaron al ferri, y al arribar a su destino fueron recibidas por Naga y el pequeño Snoopy. Los 2 fueron hacia Korra y Asami recibiéndolas con una alegre lamida, pero al ver a Mitsuki se detuvieron y comenzaron a olfatearla. Korra y Asami tenían miedo de que la fueran a morder, pero eso cambio cuando Naga lamía su rostro, y luego Snoopy se levantaba en 2 patas mientras la niña acariciaba su cabeza. Korra se dirigía al pequeño establo donde habían acomodado a los perros-oso polar, dejando los juguetes y la cama para el pequeño cachorro, luego ella y las 2 jóvenes de cabello negro se dirigieron a casa de Tenzin, donde la familia del maestro aire, Mako, Bolin, Opal y Kai, bebían té y comían algunos bocadillos, al ver entrar a Korra y Asami acompañadas de una niña todos se sorprendieron de ver a esta pequeña desconocida para ellos.

"Korra, hola ¿Quién es la pequeña que viene contigo?" Preguntaba Tenzin curioso.

"Ella es Mitsuki, es una pequeña huérfana que Asami y yo hemos decidido adoptar" Korra sonreía de lado a lado, mientras Tenzin casi se ahogaba con su té, Bolin escupió el suyo, los demás, excepto Pema, estaban sorprendidos, la esposa de Tenzin por el contrario sonreía de alegría y ¿Maldad?

"Bueno Mitsuki, te presentaremos a los demás. El joven que acaba de escupir el té es uno de mis mejores amigos: Bolin" Korra acercaba a Mitsuki quien estiraba su mano para saludar al maestro tierra, quien agitaba su cabeza para volver a la realidad, mientras regresaba el saludo, para luego abrazar a la niña.

"Mucho gusto, Mitsuki. Puedes llamarme tío Bolin, este amiguito es Pabu" Bolin acariciaba a su hurón mascota "Y esta hermosa chica junto a mi es mi novia: Opal BeiFong" La joven BeiFong saludaba con una sonrisa que Mitsuki devolvía, para que después Bolin pusiera en el suelo de nuevo a la pequeña y Korra continuara presentando a los demás

"El cara de gruñón de allá es el hermano de Bolin: Mako" Korra reía mientras señalaba al detective, quien levantaba una ceja molesto por el comentario de Korra.

"Mucho gusto, joven mmm ¿Sato?" Mako daba un saludo de policía, Mitsuki lo devolvía de igual forma, dando hincapié de que ahora sería Mitsuki Sato.

"El hombre con cara de sorprendido es el maestro Tenzin" El maestro aire solo saludaba con una reverencia "La agradable mujer a su lado es su esposa Pema" La acolita sonreía y saludaba con su mano a Mitsuki "Y estos 5 adorables chicos son: Jinora y su novio Kai; Jinora es hija de Tenzin y Pema, estoy segura que te agradara" Ambos jóvenes daban un saludo cortes a Mitsuki "Esta pequeña es Ikki, hermana menor de Jinora" Ikki quería hablar, pero sabía que debía esperar a que terminara la presentación, por lo que se limitó a sonreír "Y estos caballeritos son los hijos menores de Tenzin: Meelo y Rohan" El más pequeño miraba serio a Mitsuki pero saludaba con su mano, pero Meelo no, él la miraba embobado.

"Hola, hermosa señorita. Soy Meelo es un placer conocer a tan hermosa dama" Meelo se levantaba a tomar la mano de la pequeña y besarla, Mitsuki solo se podía reír apenada, mientras Korra observaba seria y pensando en cómo matar a Bolin por mostrarle esas tácticas de coqueteo.

"Asami, Korra. Me alegra que hayan decidido iniciar una familia juntas, y que ayudaran a esta pequeña a tener una nueva vida" Tenzin les sonreía a ambas chicas, orgulloso por la decisión que habían tomado.

"Chicos ¿Por qué no llevan a Mitsuki a conocer la isla y juegan un rato con ella?" Pema señalaba a sus hijos y Kai, quienes se levantaban e invitaban a Mitsuki con ellos, para después salir de la habitación, mientras Meelo trataba de conquistar a la niña "Ahora serán más responsables, chicas" La sonrisa de Pema cambio a una de maldad "Y verán que no es fácil ser padres" Tenzin parecía entender a donde llevaba esta conversación, mientras las 2 chicas y sus amigos veían confundidos a la esposa del maestro aire.

Las horas pasaban y todos celebraban, mientras que Mitsuki conocía la isla, se hacía amiga de los chicos, y Meelo… pues a ella le agradaba el pequeño que trataba de robar su corazón de forma inocente. Al anochecer la pequeña quedo dormida, por lo que Korra tuvo que cargarla de regreso al ferri, además de llevar al pequeño Snoopy que se había encariñado con la niña y las siguió hasta subir a su transporte de regreso a la ciudad. La joven Avatar observaba dormir tan inocentemente a la pequeña Mitsuki en su primer día con la pareja, pero ella y Asami aún se preguntaban a qué se refería Pema. Ya en su hogar, Korra le cedió su lugar a Mitsuki, quien dormiría junto a Asami, la sureña no tenía problemas en compartir a su novia con su ahora hija. Por lo que puso una almohada y una sabanas en el piso donde al tocarla quedo rendida, sin notar que Snoopy se había subido a su estómago para dormir, era una escena graciosa, que Asami logro fotografiar antes de irse a dormir.

Y a la mañana siguiente ambas entendieron a qué se refería Pema, todo había iniciado bien, Asami se despertaba temprano como todas las mañanas, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con 2 ojos azules, pero no eran los de Korra, era Mitsuki quien también había despertado temprano.

"Buenos días, mamá" Las palabras de la pequeña retumbaron en Asami, quien creyó que iba a iniciar a llorar "¿Qué hay de desayunar?"

"Buena pregunta, yo generalmente tomo café en las mañanas y un pan tostado, a veces huevos de gallina-murciélago. Vamos a la cocina a ver que podemos desayunar" Al dirigirse a la cocina, Asami se sorprendía en su alacena solo había café, y en el refrigerador más café ¿Qué diantres hacía más café en el refrigerador? Seguramente había sido Korra, la joven Sato hablaría después con su novia. Asami y Mitsuki regresaron a la habitación donde Korra y Snoopy, que ahora dormía sobre la cabeza de Korra, estaban descansando. La joven CEO tomó otra fotografía, y luego comenzó a despertar a Korra "Korra, despierta"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?" Decía el Avatar abriendo los ojos.

"Snoopy está durmiendo sobre tu cabeza" Asami decía riendo.

"¿Qué?" Korra ponía ambas manos sobre su rostro y luego levantaba al cachorro "Espero estuvieras cómodo" El cachorrito respondía ladrado y lamiendo la nariz de su ama, Korra no podía enojarse con él, por lo que sonrió y lo puso en el piso "¿Sucede algo?"

"Mitsuki tiene hambre, tengo que ir a comprar algo para ella ¿Te importaría cuidarla?"

"No te preocupes, yo iré a comprar comida para la pequeña"

"¿Segura?"

"Claro" Sonreía Korra, quien rápidamente se levantaba, tomaba su ropa y se dirigía al armario, con toda la velocidad de la ropa-control[4] que tenía la joven Avatar, se vistió, se puso sus botas y recogió su cabello que era largo de nuevo. Bajando rápido a comprar lo necesario, no sin antes darle un beso a Asami en la mejilla, uno a Mitsuki en la frente y a Snoopy una caricia en su cabeza.

Ya en su camino a comprar la comida, Korra parecía feliz, o así lo era hasta llegar a la tienda donde compraría lo necesario "¿Qué comen los niños?" La joven Avatar veía los productos pensando "Cuando yo era niña comía carne y mucha" Llegaba con el hombre que vendía la carne y compraba tanta para alimentar a un ejecito "¿Los niños toman café? Supongo que sí" Y tomaba costales con granos de café, pensando que con eso tenía para alimentar a su nueva hija, comenzó a pagar y regresó triunfal a su hogar. Asami comenzó a revisar lo que había comprado su novia, y puso cara de molestia, la sureña había comprado carne y… ¡MÁS CAFÉ! Su casa ya parecía cafetería con todo el que tenían y ella había llevado más, pero nada nutritivo para la pequeña, era la última vez que la enviaría a comprar la despensa.

A partir de ese momento la advertencia de Pema se había vuelto realidad, ninguna de las 2 chicas sabían nada sobre cuidar a un niño, ni a un cachorro de perro-oso polar, Korra creía saber que sí, hasta que vio que Snoopy era más hiperactivo que Naga.

Primero no sabían a qué escuela enviar a Mitsuki, Korra sugería educarla en casa, así podría aprender de la CEO todo lo educativo y lo físico de ella, para mejorar su agua control. Asami estuvo de acuerdo con la parte del agua control, pero en lo otro no, ella pensaba que era mejor una escuela privada, como donde ella había estudiado de pequeña, aprendería mucho y haría muchos amigos. Fueron días de discutir sobre eso, hasta que un día Bolin apareció en la puerta con una mochila.

"Hola, chicas, vine por mi sobrina para llevarla a la escuela"

"¿De qué hablas Bolin?" Preguntaba Korra sorprendida.

"¿Mitsuki no se los dijo? Ya que ustedes no sabían a qué escuela enviarla, ella habló con Pema y Tenzin, y ellos la inscribieron en la primaria de Ciudad Republica. Hoy es su primer día y me pidió llevarla y a Mako recogerla a la salida" Ante esto las 2 mujeres quedaron sorprendidas, hasta que los pasos de su hija y el cachorro las sacaron de dicho estado.

"¡Tío Bolin!" Mitsuki le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bolin, y él lo correspondía.

"Mitsuki ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya Tenzin y Pema te inscribieron en la escuela?" Asami estaba seria.

"Sí se los dije, pero estaba tan ocupadas discutiendo sobre eso que no me escucharon" Las 2 jóvenes se sonrojaron, puede que hayan llevado este asunto más lejos de lo que esperaban "¿Nos vamos, tío?"

"Claro, que sí. Las veo luego" Bolin y Mitsuki se iban dejando a las chicas apenadas y dándose cuenta de lo difícil que es escuchar a veces a los hijos.

El segundo problema fue la comida, Korra seguía comprando cosas que creían que le gustarían a su hija, mientras Asami se molestaba cada vez que regresaba su novia con esa comida, Mitsuki solo podía observar y a veces reír por esta situación, pero con el tiempo fueron aprendiendo que comprar y que no comprar.

Lo tercero los fines de semana: estos se habían vuelto un tortura para la pareja, Mitsuki a veces solía jugarles bromas como congelar el agua que Korra bebía dejando su lengua pegada al hielo, o ella y Snoopy escondían alguno de los zapatos de Korra o le robaban su comida a la joven Avatar, pero a Asami nunca le hacían bromas, solo que ella debía ser la mala y llamar su atención.

Lo que más problemas les causo fue a la hora de construir la habitación para la niña, Korra sugería algo al estilo de la tribu agua, y Asami algo de la nación del fuego o del reino tierra. Tenían planos y dibujos de sus conceptos, parecía una habitación para un adulto, no para una niña de 8 años. Un día Mitsuki molesta tomó los planos y en su lugar dejó un dibujo hecho por ella, en este había una habitación llena de fotografías de las 3, Snoopy y Naga colgadas, muchos juguetes y una cama para una niña, oh y claro, en la esquina una pequeña casa de madera para que Snoopy durmiera ahí. Las chicas sonrieron al ver el dibujo.

"¿Te parece que podremos hacer esto, Sami?"

"Claro que sí, Avatar Korra ¿Duda de mí?" Burlonamente decía la CEO.

"Nunca dudaría de usted, señorita Sato"

Después de un arduo trabajo en conjunto, y claro, ayuda de unos constructores de Industrias Futuro, la habitación quedó tal como Mitsuki la quería.

Cuando Korra trataba de ayudar a su hija en la tarea, sufría, no entendía muchas de las cosas que su hija veía, Asami era quien la ayudaba en eso, frustrando a su pareja, quien solo podía ayudar a su hija cuando de agua control se trataba.

En la enfermedad, las 2 jóvenes no sabían que hacer, un día Mitsuki amaneció con mucha fiebre, ni Korra ni Asami sabían cómo ayudar a su hija, había temor en sus ojos de que se pudiera poner más grave, no querían llevarla a un hospital, era muy pequeña para estar en ese lugar, llevarla al médico era lo mismo, y Korra estaba tan aterrada que incluso olvido como usar su agua control para curarla. Para su suerte ese día Pema había decidido visitarlas, para ver cómo iba su advertencia, y al llegar no creía que las 2 chicas no fueran capaces de ayudar a la niña, la acolita se acercó a Mitsuki, y con una mano en su frente y la otra en la de la niña, comenzó a medir su temperatura, y con ayuda de los otros síntomas, la mujer supo de inmediato lo que sucedía era una simple gripe, algo de té y un trapo con agua helada ayudarían. Con estos objetos la fiebre cesó al igual que los demás síntomas. Las 2 jóvenes estaban más tranquilas gracias a esto.

"Gracias, Pema. No sabríamos que hacer de no ser por ti" Korra abrazaba a quien consideraba su segunda madre.

"Se los dije, no es fácil ser padre. Pero verán que es algo que vale la pena al final"

Una mañana Asami recibió una noticia, el teléfono sonó, era su abogado explicándole la situación con Mitsuki, al colgar la joven se dirigió a donde Korra y Mitsuki entrenaban entre los ladridos de Snoopy.

"Chicas, tengo algo que decirles" Asami interrumpía preocupando a las jóvenes de nuevo "Es sobre tu adopción, Mitsuki" La pequeña temía lo peor, hasta que vio el rostro de Asami "Oficialmente eres Mitsuki Sato, y Korra y yo somos tus madres" Korra y Mitsuki abrazaban a Asami, y Snoopy acariciaba su cabeza con la pierna de la joven CEO, esa tarde las chicas celebraron, invitando a sus amigos y a la familia de Tenzin, eso era algo que celebrar a lo grande, con baile, música, chistes, juegos y todo lo que se pudiera, esto era algo especial.

En la noche, cuando los invitados se retiraron, Mitsuki y Snoopy dormían en la cama de la pequeña, mientras el avatar y su novia la veían dormir tan dulcemente. Definitivamente era la mejor idea que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

A veces cuidar a un hijo es difícil, pero vale la pena ser madre primeriza.

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Originalmente lo subí para la semana Korrasami.

-Este fic se lo dedique originalmente a Haru vasos locos del grupo Korrasami LA, ya sabes que te adoro 3

-Lamento si apresure mucho el fic, pero no quería saturarlos con tanto tampoco.

[1] Referencias a Peanuts (Charlie Brown) Les confesare que amo a Snoopy J

[2] Referencias a Frozen, específicamente a Elsa, el único personaje que me gusta y la única canción que me guste, no me maten

[3] Luego puedo escribirles un fic para explicar eso

[4] Ahora invente la ropa control jajajaja

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-No olviden comentar, compartir, y leer el fic, muchas gracias por adelantado.


End file.
